Um dia...
by Fabi
Summary: Rika sempre acreditou que, um dia, ela teria o seu amado professor. Relacionado com os fics Mentiras e Felicidade e Com o pensamento nas nuvens.


Olá! Aqui está mais um fic, desta vez sobre o sonho de amor de uma garota, e sobre como ela luta para tornar este sonho realidade, pois é um amor 'complicado' para a sociedade em que vive. Seu amado também procura realizar este sonho de amor, após uma difícil batalha interna contra os seus próprios conceitos sobre certo e errado. A história se relaciona com outra que escrevi, chamada 'Com o pensamento nas nuvens'. Alguns dos fatos citados naquele fic ocorrem aqui. Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

UM DIA...

Por Fabi

__

"Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;

É ferida que dói e não se sente;

É um contentamento descontente;

É dor que desatina sem doer;

É um não querer mais que bem querer;

É um solitário andar por entre a gente;

É um não contentar-se de contente;

É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;

É um estar-se preso por vontade;

É servir a quem vence o vencedor;

É um ter com quem nos mata lealdade.

Mas como pode o seu favor

Nos mortais corações conformidade,

Sendo a si tão contrário o mesmo Amor?"

Rika chegava na escola primária de Tomoeda para mais um dia de aula. A menina estava muito feliz, pois ir a aula lhe permitia ver o homem que ela amava. Sim, mesmo tendo apenas dez anos, ela já sabia o que era amar realmente uma pessoa. Não com um amor como o que ela sentia por seus pais e amigos, mas com o amor que uma mulher sente por um homem. Rika havia se apaixonado por seu professor.

Ela sabia que ele era muito mais velho do que ela. Quinze anos mais velho, para ser bem específica. Mas o que podia fazer? A garota soube que o amava desde a primeira vez que o viu. Ela amava o jeito dele dar aula, o jeito dele de atender os alunos, o jeito dele sorrir, o jeito dele caminhar, enfim, ela gostava de tudo no seu professor. Rika havia se apaixonado pelo professor Terada, e havia sido amor à primeira vista.

Mas era cuidadosa com seus sentimentos por ele. Sua família não entenderia isso se descobrisse, e ela não queria que seus pais a trocassem de escola para que não visse mais o professor. No momento, tudo o que podia fazer era ajudá-lo em aula, se oferecendo para fazer as tarefas solicitadas, e lhe levar um ou outro doce, mas um dia...

Yoshiyuki Terada fez seus alunos se sentarem para mais um dia de aula, enquanto fazia a chamada. Cada vez que ele levantava o rosto, via ela lhe olhando. Ela, Rika Sasaki, sua aluna de dez anos. Terada não sabia o que sentia pela menina, só tinha certeza que gostava mais dela do que normalmente gostava de um aluno. Se ela não fosse tão nova, ele teria certeza de que estaria se apaixonando por ela. Mas Rika tinha apenas dez anos, isto era errado. Isto custaria sua carreira. Mas a garota era tão doce, tão meiga, sempre lhe trazia algum doce e era sempre voluntária para ajudar nas tarefas da classe. Tudo o que ela fazia só aumentava seu amor por ela. Amor? De onde ele havia tirado esta idéia. Ele tinha que estar enganado. Se apenas ela fosse mais velha, se apenas não fosse sua aluna...

Como tudo na vida, o tempo vai passando e as pessoas vão envelhecendo. Rika foi aluna do professor Terada na 5ª série também, sempre o admirando intimamente, enquanto seus sentimentos por ele aumentavam de intensidade. Naquele ano, ela e suas amigas haviam conversado sobre ursos de pelúcia, e sobre como se você fizesse um com suas próprias mãos, e o desse a pessoa que você ama, e esta desse seu nome ao ursinho, um dia vocês ficariam juntos. Rika, Chiharu, e Sakura haviam feito seus ursinhos. Chiharu deu o dela a Yamazaki, que deu o nome de um bolinho ao ursinho; Sakura ia dar o dela a Yukito, por quem ela sempre foi apaixonada, mas por algum motivo não chegou a entregá-lo. Rika havia feito o seu para o seu amado professor. Ela foi lhe levar o ursinho um dia depois das aulas. Ela esperava que o professor desse seu nome ao ursinho então, quem sabe um dia...

Terada ficou olhando para o ursinho que sua aluna lhe entregou. Ele percebeu que era feito a mão, e muito bem feito, como tudo o que ela fazia. A menina sempre colocava muito amor em tudo o que lhe entregava. Isso fazia seu coração se alegrar ao pensar nela. O professor fitou a garota e viu a expectativa nos olhos dela quando perguntou se ele havia gostado do ursinho e que nome daria a este. Ele respondeu que gostou, e muito, e perguntou se ela se importaria se ele desse o nome de 'Rika' ao ursinho. Terada não sabia de onde havia tirado esta idéia, mas pela reação de sua aluna, ele pode perceber que ela adorou o nome do ursinho. 'Ah! Se ela não fosse tão nova e eu não fosse seu professor...' pensou. Mas, lá no fundo de sua mente soou um sinal de alerta, avisando que era errado pensar na garota desta maneira. Apesar de tudo, ela era uma criança, quinze anos mais nova do que ele, e era sua aluna. Como ele queria que as coisas fossem diferentes....

Os anos foram passando, e Rika não viu mais o professor Terada. Ele havia sido transferido no ano em que ela foi para a sexta série. A menina se tornou muito introvertida, o que muito preocupou seus amigos e sua família. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela estava longe da pessoa que amava. Ela viu seus amigos crescerem e se apaixonarem. Todos pareciam tão felizes. Rika queria muito conversar com alguém, mas quem seria capaz de entendê-la? Nenhum de seus colegas havia passado por situação semelhante a dela.

A garota, agora as vésperas de completar dezoito anos, novamente se sentou solitária na escola para almoçar. Mas neste dia ela não ficou sozinha por muito tempo. Ao ouvir alguém dizendo seu nome, levantou a cabeça e percebeu que Sakura e Shaoran estavam ali, conversando com ela.

Sakura e Shaoran estavam muito preocupados com a sua jovem amiga. Eles não a viam feliz há muito tempo. Então resolveram ir conversar com ela.

"Rika, o que foi? O que você tem?"

"Não se preocupe, Sakura, eu não tenho nada."

"Você vem me dizendo isso a anos. A mim e a todos. Mas não consigo acreditar em você. Nós crescemos juntas, Rika, eu me lembro muito bem de como você era. Vamos, você pode contar a mim e a Shaoran o que está errado. Nós vamos te ajudar. E é sempre bom conversar com um amigo, para desabafar um pouco."

Rika olhou para os dois jovens a sua frente. Ela pode perceber que eles se amavam profundamente, e que eles se importavam com ela. Será que esta era a hora de confiar em alguém sobre o que sentia? Sim, ela iria fazer isto, pois precisava desesperadamente desabafar, contar a alguém sobre o amor que sentia pelo seu professor. E como Sakura e Shaoran se amavam, quem sabe eles não a entenderiam? A jovem então contou tudo o que sentia pelo professor Terada ao casal de amigos.

Sakura e Shaoran escutaram atentamente. Nenhum dos dois havia percebido a paixão de Rika pelo professor, apesar de ambos lembrarem de ver uma imagem parecida com a dele quando Sakura havia usado a carta de Ilusão em Rika para faze-la soltar a carta Espada, há vários anos. Ela olhou para seu namorado, e eles silenciosamente concordaram em ajudar sua jovem amiga.

"Não sei se vocês entendem como é duro estar longe da pessoa que amo, sem saber sequer se ele gostava de mim." Falou a jovem.

"Rika, nós te entendemos mais do que você imagina", falou o jovem rapaz chinês, "eu e Sakura ficamos separados por anos, quando fui obrigado a voltar a Hong Kong. Nós dois sabemos o que é estar longe da pessoa que se ama. E eu sei, por experiência própria, o que é não saber se quem você ama te ama de volta ou não, pois minha querida Sakura aqui não disse que me amava antes de eu voltar para a China. Passei 4 anos com medo de que meu amor não fosse correspondido. Quando retornei, tive medo de que ela amasse outra pessoa, e então tive a maior alegria desse mundo quando ela disse que me amava."

"E eu fui tão boba não dizendo a Shaoran que o amava antes de ele partir. Mas não se preocupe, Rika, tenha esperança neste amor e, se for mesmo para acontecer, podes ter certeza de que tudo vai dar certo."

Rika se sentiu mais confiante após esta conversa com seus amigos. Ela nunca havia pensado no que eles haviam atravessado até o amor que um tinha pelo outro triunfasse. Sim, Sakura tinha razão, se ela não perdesse a esperança, todas as coisas dariam certo e, quem sabe, um dia...

Havia chegado o momento da formatura daquela turma do curso colegial. A cerimônia estava muito bonita. Rika se sentia feliz por estar com seus amigos, apesar de uma pequena sombra de tristeza em seu semblante pela ausência, na platéia, de seu amado professor. Os formandos estavam sendo chamados um por um. Quem era chamado se levantava, pegava seu diploma e fazia um pequeno discurso de agradecimento no microfone. Rika viu seus colegas indo pegar seus diplomas e discursar, cada um falando sobre as pessoas que o havia ajudado a chegar àquela conquista. Quando chegou sua vez, Rika agradeceu a seus pais e amigos, e não se esqueceu de agradecer ao seu amado professor. Ela retornou ao seu lugar e chegou a vez de Sakura, que agradeceu a seu pai, seu irmão, seus amigos e principalmente a Shaoran que, segundo ela, se não a tivesse ensinado matemática, ela nunca estaria ali. Rika viu Shaoran ficar muito vermelho no seu lugar, que era bem ao lado do de Sakura. Então Sakura se sentou e chegou a vez do seu namorado. Rika viu uma expressão de determinação no rosto dele, como se ele estivesse para fazer algo muito difícil. 

Shaoran pegou seu diploma e se aproximou do microfone. Fez os agradecimentos de praxe. Então começou a falar de Sakura, em como ela havia lhe ajudado com a língua japonesa. Quando terminou de dizer isso, ele se voltou para ela e ali, diante de todos e no microfone, a pediu em casamento em alto e bom som. Rika podia jurar que Sakura estava se segurando para não desmaiar. Quando passou o choque inicial, todos os colegas começaram a gritar um 'até que enfim' para eles. Tomoyo tinha uma expressão sonhadora em seu rosto, assim como Chiharu. Naoko parecia a ponto de cair da cadeira. Na platéia alguém deu um grito de 'EU TE MATO, SEU MOLEQUE', Rika não viu bem quem era, mas achou, pela voz, que fosse o irmão de Sakura. Ela observou Shaoran se aproximando de sua amada, e esta se levantando e se jogando nos braços dele, gritando sim. Rika sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, como ela queria que tivesse sido ela a ser pedida em casamento por um determinado professor. Ainda não fora desta vez, mas um dia...

Yoshiyuki Terada olhava para o convite de casamento que tinha em suas mãos. Quem diria que Sakura e Shaoran se casariam. Ele lembrava que os dois não pareciam se dar bem quando ele era o professor deles, e que depois o menino havia voltado para Hong Kong. Ele iria ao casamento, decidiu.

Terada havia pedido sua transferência de Tomoeda há alguns anos. Ele havia feito isto para lutar contra seu sentimento crescente em relação a Rika. Ao analisar seus sentimentos na época, descobriu que havia se apaixonado pela menina, mas sabia que isto era errado. Então resolveu se mudar, pois pensava que a distância e o fato de não ver a garota todo o dia fariam com que este sentimento morresse.

Como ele havia se enganado. Seus sentimentos por ela não desapareceram, apenas aumentaram com o passar do tempo. O professor estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, olhando para o ursinho que a menina lhe dera há muito tempo. Menina, ele tinha que parar de pensar nela como uma menina, ela devia ser uma jovem mulher de 18, quase 19 anos agora. E ele finalmente havia parado de lutar contra o que sentia.

Este casamento seria sua chance de revê-la, de falar com ela. Provavelmente ela teria um namorado agora, mas para Terada, o simples fato de estar perto da garota já o deixaria feliz.

Em um mês ele iria encontrar a menina que havia conquistado o seu coração.

Chegou o dia do tão esperado casamento. A turma de amigos da escola primária de Tomoeda havia se reunido por completo pela primeira vez desde a formatura, pois vários haviam seguido outros rumos, como uma faculdade numa outra cidade, ou estavam trabalhando e sem tempo para reuniões. Inclusive compareceram alguns colegas que fizeram parte da turma, mas que não haviam se formado com esta, mas que não deixavam de ser amigos, como era o caso de Eriol e Meiling. Eriol, inclusive, havia se mudado a pouco para o Japão, pois queria estar perto de uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos violeta, que sempre segurava uma câmera nas mãos.

Todos olhavam para os noivos no altar. Eles irradiavam felicidade. Se havia alguém triste naquela cerimônia com certeza era o irmão da noiva, que passou o tempo todo resmungando.

Rika olhava para as pessoas ali reunidas para a comemoração de seu lugar ao altar, como madrinha da noiva. Ela viu um homem sentado em um banco da igreja que lhe parecia muito familiar, ele devia ter ao redor de 35 anos. Olhando mais fixamente, a garota prendeu a respiração. 'Não pode ser', pensou, 'é ELE'. Sim, apesar do tempo que se passou, ela reconheceu a fisionomia do único homem eu era capaz de fazer seu coração bater mais rápido. Mas como ele havia chegado ali? Como ele sabia do casamento? Então ela olhou para os noivos, que estavam neste momento fazendo seus votos. Sim, só podia ser isto, seus amigos o convidaram pensando nela, eles fizeram isto por ela. Rika sentia uma necessidade incrível de chorar de felicidade por ter amigos tão bons. Será que o professor lembrava dela? Será que ele havia se casado? Ela não sabia se queria saber isso, mas iria falar com ele. Apenas o fato de estar perto dele já lhe bastava.

Terada olhava para todos na igreja procurando pela jovem Rika. Ele viu uma moça parada ao lado do altar o encarando. Será que era ela? Ele sabia que a garota devia ter mudado com o passar do tempo. Se aquela jovem fosse Rika, ela havia se tornado uma linda mulher. Sem a perder de vista, ele continuou a assistir a cerimônia, e viu que esta estava terminando, com os noivos se beijando.

O professor foi com todos para a festa do casamento. Ele entrou na fila para cumprimentar os recém-casados. Os dois ficaram muito felizes quando ele se reapresentou a eles, e lhe agradeceram por dar o empurrão inicial no seu relacionamento. Terada se surpreendeu ao ouvir isto e perguntou como havia feito isto. Os noivos disseram que ele os havia feito sentar um perto do outro, e isto, entre outras coisas, os havia aproximado. Eles pediram ao seu antigo professor para esperar ali um pouco, que eles o levariam até os demais colegas daquele tempo, assim que terminassem de cumprimentar os convidados.

Cerca de vinte minutos mais tarde, Terada foi reapresentado aos seus ex-alunos e, principalmente, a Rika. Ele segurou a respiração. Aquela linda jovem que vira ao altar era mesmo Rika. Ele passou a conversar com os jovens à mesa, e foi se inteirando sobre o que havia acontecido com eles no decorrer dos anos. Também descobriu que Rika não tinha um namorado.

Rika estava nas nuvens. Ela estava conversando com o amor de sua vida, e havia acabado de descobrir que este não havia se casado.

Todos provaram o delicioso jantar que os noivos ofereceram, comeram o bolo e começaram a dançar. Terada viu sua oportunidade e convidou Rika para uma dança. Ela aceitou com prazer. Dançaram duas músicas antes de voltar para a mesa, onde não havia ninguém a esta altura, todos muito ocupados dançando. O professor respirou fundo e resolveu contar a garota o que sentia.

"Sabe por que fui embora naquele ano, Rika?"

Rika estranhou a pergunta, mas como sempre teve curiosidade em descobrir isto, resolveu continuar a conversa.

"Não faço a mínima idéia. Por que?"

"Vou te contar uma coisa, podes querer nunca mais me ver, mas pelo menos tirarei este peso de meu peito. Pedi minha transferência aquela vez pois havia feito algo que não se faz na minha profissão. Me apaixonei por uma aluna."

Rika não sabia se sentia alívio ou medo. Quem seria esta aluna?

"Verdade? E quem era ela?"

'É agora', pensou Terada. "Me apaixonei por você. Eu sabia que era errado, ninguém iria aceitar isto, pois você era uma criança. Até hoje você é muito nova, pois já tenho mais de 30 anos e tu ainda não chegastes aos 20, mais eu sei que ainda te amo, mesmo depois de todo este tempo, e decidi não lutar mais contra isto."

Rika estava nas nuvens, o homem que amava também a amava.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Terada" de propósito disse o nome dele, "eu te amo desde que tinha 10 anos. Não me interessa a diferença de idade, não me interessa o que os outros pensem, eu te amava na época e te amo ainda hoje."

O professor sentiu muita alegria, ele havia finalmente aceitado aquele sentimento que tinha dentro de si, e este era correspondido.

Rika estava eufórica. Sakura e Shaoran estavam certos. Ela havia mantido a esperança e, finalmente, tinha o amor do homem que era tudo para ela.

Os dois começaram o ver o futuro com outros olhos.

Toda a turma de amigos da escola primária de Tomoeda se reuniu novamente para comemorar o casamento de um deles. Aos 24 anos Rika estava se casando com o seu amado professor. Eles haviam decidido esperar que ela se formasse na faculdade antes de casarem. Sakura e Shaoran eram os padrinhos, mesmo que Sakura estivesse enorme devido aos seus 7 meses da gravidez de seu primeiro filho, pois haviam possibilitado que os dois se encontrassem após tantos anos. Finalmente Rika estava realizando o seu sonho de amor, se reunindo em matrimônio com sua primeira paixão. Tudo dera certo porque ela nunca desistira da esperança de que, um dia, ela seria feliz ao lado do homem que amava.

N. da autora: o soneto que abre esta história é de Luis Vaz de Camões, da obra 'Sonetos Para Amar o Amor', soneto nº XLI.


End file.
